Bionics/Other Sister Episode
Davenport house Marcus and Brooke enter Brooke: Wo… *sits down* Marcus: What a day *sits down next to her* Adam, Bree and Chase enter the living room Adam, Bree and Chase: (happy) Heyyy Brooke: (happy) Heyyy, (normal) we’re not related Adam: What do you mean? Brooke: I was never dating my brothers. Somehow good to know Bree: Bu-? Brooke: We were- Door bell rings Bree: *opens the door* Hi, how can I help you? Delena: Hi, my name is Delena- Brooke: *gets up and walks to the door* Davenport? Delena: Yes. How’d you know? Brooke: Let’s just say your brother stole me and my twin-brother from our family and we found that out, when we were visiting him in jail Delena: Douglas? Chase: Who is Douglas? Brooke: Big D’s little brother Chase: Wait a sec- Bree: Davenport, ehm Big D Davenport is Adam’s, Chasa’s and my uncle? Brooke: Yes, and that’s your aunt Delena: I think Dougy left something out Brooke: What? Delena: I’m his twin-sister All: WHAT!? Marcus: How? Delena: Let’s just say, that Donny and Dougy always have been crazy inventors/scientists Adam: You’re a vampire? Delena: No, like one. I don’t age Brooke: When you think, they can’t get crazier BAM they did Big D enters Big D: Who was that at the- (shocked) Delena? Delena: *enters* Hey Donny Big D: Hey Delly and stop calling me Donny!! Delena: Why should I? I’m stuck in the body of a 15 year old!! Big D: Yea, sorry about that… Delena: By the way, BEAU Beau enters Delena: That’s my boyfriend Beau: Nice to meet you Big D: So you’re dating my babysis Delena: Donny! He knows Big D: Knows what? Beau: That she’s not just 15. That she is stucked in the body of a 15 year-old and that you’re a crazy inventor Big D: Wow… Beau: Oh and that you create bionic teens Debby superspeeds in the living room Beau: Like her Debby: Oh my- Big D: Calm down Debby, he knows about you Debby: Okay, but one question is there. Who the heck are you? Delena: I’m your aunt. Donald’s little sister, who’s stopped aging with 15 Debby: Wo… That family is crazy!! Gotta go!!! *leaves* Brooke: Yea, I better leave too. There is a lot, that I ave to explain to Spencer *leaves* Next Day With Brooke and Spencer | On the way to the Davenport house Spencer: *driving* And that’s the whole story? Brooke: Until now. I don’t know how many stuff they hid from us Spencer: And now, my family isn’t as crazy as I thought Brooke: That is your family now. Oh and Cecilia invited us to dinner with the twins Spencer: Are you sure, that this is such a great idea? Brooke: What do you mean? Spencer: Let me think! Two bionic 2-year-olds behaving like 4 or 5 year olds with superhuman abilities. No problem there Ariana: We can behave boring. We’re been around Chase Brandon: Who’s Chase? Brooke: Guys, you really can behave like two NORMAL 2-year-olds? Ariana & Brandon: YES!! Brooke: Problem solved Spencer: Oh boy… After school Efron’s apartment Debby and Efron sit on the couch cuddling Efron: So, what do you wanna do? Debby: I don’t know.. There is not much of a choice Efron: I know… Debby: Let’s just *kisses him* Efron: *kisses her back* I like that Evening Holden apartment Brooke sits down on the couch next to Spencer Brooke: That wasn’t that bad Spencer: Did you see how judgy she looked at me. Like I’m some criminal Brooke: There is nothing she can change between us *lies her head down on his chest* The wedding is over and the twins are born Spencer: *puts his arms around her* I hope so Brooke: Yes!!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript